Mutant Potter
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: AU, Non-magic, O.C, O.O.C, Second Generation, Mutant!Harry, Luna,Teddy, James the 2nd, Lilly the 2nd and lots more. Some of my more darker ideas later on, maybe, and Paring ideas welcome, as are title ideas. A better summary to come later. I own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure Papa's here?" Alex asked as he sat in the shadows of an underground facility. The hallway was dark, with a smattering of wall lamps every dozen feet that casted plenty of shadows along the stone and concrete.

" _I'm always sure."_ A young girl's voice confirmed over his bluetooth earpiece. Alex had felt like a secret agent from one of Rose's mystery novels that morning. Even more so now that it was nighttime and he was dressed in dark jeans with a lightweight utility belt, long sleeved black sweater and the almost spy gear technology Rose had modified.

"Doesn't mean you're always right." Alex whispered as he peered around the corner of his hiding spot. He had arrived from the other side of the underground delivery drop off section. Walking from shadow to shadow to avoid the scientists and the guards had lead him to where he stood now. With several stairs on each side of the shadowy hallway, each probably leading to an unpleasant situation. The left went down going further underground, while the right went up heading towards the upper levels of enemy territory. Unsure of where to go next, the five year old knew it was time to contact Home Base again.

"James?" Alex asked as he closed his eyes.

" _Don't panic."_ An older boy warned over the earpiece.

Alex focused on his breathing as a headache burned behind his eyes. He never liked it when James shared his eyes. Not only was it a pain to have the older boy seeing through his eyes, but Alex would be seeing double when he opened his eyes again. Ignoring the swaying of the small hallway, Alex opened his eyes and let himself adjust to the irritating feeling of shared senses.

" _You have four options Alex."_ A soft voiced woman said over the earpiece.

"We need to find Papa." Alex stated determinedly, as he ignored the two choices he knew would be staying where he was or turning back.

" _If you go down the stairs to your left, you'll reach an air duct in four minutes. Beyond the air duct are more stairs. By going up the stairs, you'll find a locked door, once on the other side, you'll find a laboratory."_ The woman informed him.

"Rose?" Alex asked as he started down the stairs, blinking away the feeling of James leaving his senses.

" _The air duct leads to the jail like cells where the Snatchers are holding their captured mutants. We don't know which is holding Papa, so going through the air ducts would be best."_

"Right." Alex sighed as he walked into a shadow between the lamps, before walking out of another shadow a dozen feet down the hall.

" _Slow down your jumps,"_ Rose directed him when the air vent came into sight.

"Sometimes I wish we were a normal family." Alex said walking up to the air vent as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

" _Well we're not."_

"I mean, what other five year olds do you know of go on rescue missions?" Alex asked as he stood under the air vent with his pocket knife.

" _Papa, Aunt Luna, My Mummy and Daddy, your Mummy. Uncle Neville, Uncles Fred and George, Grandma Lilly and Grandpa James, Grand DogFather Padfoot, Big brother Teddy, you know, like, just about every person we know of?"_

Alex rolled his eyes as he removed the air vent from the air duct opening.

"'Cause our family totally counts as normal."

" _Of course not Mr. Sarcasm. We're an anomaly, due to the secluded Mutant society our ancestors lived in. In a normal 'Mutant' family only one or two teenagers would have the X-gene."_

"Did you read another dictionary? I can't keep up with your vocabulary when you do that." Alex complained.

" _Baby."_

"Am not, Hugo's the baby." Alex huffed as he climbed into the air duct.

" _Hugo is an infant, you're a baby."_

"Isn't that the same thing?"

" _Their not, and if you weren't such a baby you would know that."_

Alex huffed as he crawled through the air ducts.

"Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this is?" The hazel green eyed boy asked as he bent his head, finding the small crawl space narrower than expected.

" _Very much so, that's why you're there and I'm not."_

"You know that's not true, I'm here because I'm the only one with a way into the building."

" _Lilly could've gotten in."_

"Not without a source of water. This place is full of shadows, which makes it my playground."

" _Teddy could've gotten in."_

"Maybe, after months of training as a member of the Death Eaters."

" _Whatever, you're still a baby."_

Alex ignored Rose's comparisons to the almost one year old, as he peered through the vents below and alongside the air ducts. There were many different mutants locked away in the cells below. Some were chained to the walls, while others floated in large tanks of not-water. Alex chewed on his bottom lip as he crawled past, ignoring the guilt he felt at being unable to help them.

" _We're only kids, Alex. Aunt Luna's the only adult we have with us, and she needs to take care of Hugo."_

Alex sighed in understanding as he continued pulling himself through the air ducts. His shadowed green eyes scanned the mutant prison underneath him as he passed by, until he found is target.

"I found Papa." Alex informed in a tense whisper as he looked down on the wounded young man in the cell below.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since he had been caught, all Harry had known was pain. The Death Eaters had been experimenting on him since day one of his capture. They had chained his wrists to the ceiling, needles poking out of his arms, attached to medical equipment around the room. They had forcefully extended his fangs, and through the electrodes placed around his chest, and back his venom was forcefully drained through the metal face mask he wore. He wore lightweight pants, and kneeled on a medical table where his calfs were bound in metal, trapping him in place. The electrodes sent varying volts of electricity through his nervous system, in an unpredictable pattern for unknown lengths of time. The machine was often call a Cruciatus and most people don't make it away with their minds , the head Death Eater, called it the Crucio effect. Unfortunately, Voldemort wanted to experiment on Harry's venom. Which meant Harry was always attached to the unforgivable device.

Harry was lost in a haze of buzzing numbness when he heard a thumping echoing from the ceiling. With his ears bound and his head still ringing from the last Crucio, he couldn't tell what the sound was. He knew there wasn't anything he could do if it was an escaping mutant, or one of the Death Eaters. There was a chance the Order was still active, but with Ms. McGonagall's retirement from the front lines to become a full time professor. The new leader of the Order was a young man named Tom Riddle. Harry hadn't liked him when he joined the Order, and he hadn't liked the Order's goals or methods. As a result Harry created his own group called the Resistance. The Defense Association, and the Servants were sub groups of the Resistance. Harry lead the Resistance, while Ginny Weasley, fromaly Potter and secretly Malfoy, lead the D.A. Harry's friend and self proclaimed rival Draco Malfoy lead the Servants.

"I found Papa." A familiar young voice said from above Harry's head. There was more movement from the ceiling before there was a clanging of metal. There was a muffled squeak followed by a thud.

"What should I do now?" The young voice asked. Harry really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. They should've told Ginny, or anyone of the adults in their social circle. Harry knew his wish fell on deaf ears, as the young voice began muttering as they walked around the cell.

"Did you forget?" The voice asked in disbelief. There was a moment of silence as the kid, because Harry knew who it was and he wasn't even fooling himself anymore, walked to the other side of the cell.

"Oh,yes. Just cut the red wire. Which wire is red again? Is it the dark black wire or the soft gray one? Or maybe it's the white one? ." Alex asked sarcastically. There was a childish huff, before Alex groaned in unhappiness.

"But I don't like being possessed!" The five year old whinned.

Harry wished he could smile at the familiar tone. Movement at all tended to hurt though so he refrained.

"Rose, tell me what to do. Quickly." Alex's voice ordered briskly. Harry knew it was James though.

"Red, green, yellow," The young boy muttered as he broke open the machines and began cutting wires. Soon there were cold fingers gently pulling the electrodes from his skin. Removing the needles from his arms and picking the locks on his chains. The last to come off was the bandages around his eyes and ears, as well as the metal face mask. Harry let his arms fall heavily to his legs, as he buried his face in his knees.

"No time for recovery Papa." James informed him.

Harry tilted his head up to see Alex sway on his feet for a moment before the emergency lights and sirens began flashing and blaring.

"Time to go." Alex decided as he grabbed Harry's arms and half dragged the adult into a shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was pacing the living room with a crying Hugo in her arms when Alex returned. The blonde sighed in relief when the five year old pulled Harry out of the shadow with him. She knelt down on the floor so she could safely hand the baby to Alex. The hazel green eyed boy took the small baby, and Luna dragged her brother in all that mattered to the couch. Teddy and the twins, James and Lilly, came running down the stairs. The three stood hurriedly in the doorway while they watched Luna tend to their papa's wounds. Luna ignored their noise, as she grabbed a first aid kit off the coffee table and began checking Harry over.

"Aunt Luna," Lilly whispered as she stepped into the room. Luna hummed as she washed and bandaged Harry's arms.

"Is Papa going to be okay?" James asked.

Luna knew it was a worry all the kids had. She knew it was a worry she had herself. As she ran a hand through Harry's raven black hair as she thought of what to say. As her fingers grazed the skin of his head she smiled.

"I believe we have gotten lucky sweethearts." She informed them.

Teddy sighed in relief before he helped Luna carry the unconscious man up the stairs.

Rose gazed blankly at the computer screens in front of her. She had a large, flat screen t.v on her wall. A desktop on her desk, with a laptop on each side of it. Two touchscreen cell phones, and a tablet. She idly spun her desk chair around as she thought. Alex was color blind, it was something she had always known. Ever since they had first met, but even with all the research she had done on it she had never been able to connect her discoveries to her best friend. Alex, and the condition known as achromatopsia had never really seemed connected before. She knew it logically of course. She was a genius. As she watched the room spin around her, she absently calculated her speed before she grabbed the desk and gave herself another push. The fact that her best friend only saw in shades of black, gray, and white would take some getting used to though. As her spinning chair slowed, the young girl smiled.

"Hellebore," The brown eyed girl called out. Her computers blinked on as a digital voice responded.

" _Yes, My Lady?"_

"Open Netflix, then search for the black and white movies."

" _As you command."_

Rose scrolled through the selection of old movies, a victorious smile on her face.

Harry groaned as he woke up. He had been scratching all night, like he was trying to remove himself from him skin. As he rolled out of his bed he noticed something on his bed that wasn't a blanket.

It was shaped like a person, familiar too. Harry blinked at the crystalized skin shell on his bed before he remember what it was. It was his skin, he had shed it again. Harry stood up, slowly remembering where he had been not that long ago. Held captive at a Death Eater camp, bound and in pain. He walked to his bathroom mirror as he ran his hands over his face. He pulled stray skin away from his eyes, and from his hair before staring at the teenager in the mirror. He looked 15 again. His hair was a mess of dark knots. His eyes as deep a green as they had always been. His skin showed no signs of his time under torture, or childhood starvation. He was tall, almost 5'7 ft in fact. As he pulled the stray skin away from his ears, he enjoyed being able to hear again.

"The ordinary paper that consumers use throughout their everyday life such as newspapers, books, and cereal boxes, is primarily made of wood pulp; however, United States currency paper is composed of 75% cotton and 25% linen." Rose stated from the dining room.

Lilly giggled softly while Teddy and James groaned in annoyance.

"What does 'consumers' mean?" Alex asked.

"A consumer is a person or organization that uses economic services or commodities In economic systems consumers are utilities expressed in the decision to trade or not." Rose answered happily.

"What?" Alex asked.

"A person who buys something is a consumer." Luna clarified as she entered the conversation. Harry picked away the rest of the skin from his face as he showered. Listening to the world around him, he finally began to relax.


End file.
